Different Kind of Rebellion
by Hatner
Summary: One of the worst things in the world is being alone. Unfortunately for SHIELD, Erin would much rather be alone then be controlled by some form of government. But things don't always work out the way we plan. Especially when you're the last magical being on the planet.


My name is Erin Laurel Fraye. And yes, my initials do spell elf. Parents were big on rpgs, build a bridge would ya? Umm…. Right! I was going to tell you what happened last year. When… the planets core… exploded and all that… *scratches head* yeah, I'm not totally sure on _why_ that happened but basically, boom goes core, bye-bye goes magic, and mine would've gone too 'cept I was doing some research at Stonehedge, and guess what? I found out what the circle was for! Yay! So I am now the last human being with magic and really… really… alone… But I'm okay with that. So totally okay with that. I'm fine. No more friends, no more family I'm fine. I mean, I'm lucky to still have my magic, I should just be happy, right? So I'm okay. Okay okay okay okay okay okay I'm really… really… okay… I'm so… so totally…. Not okay. *Rubs face*

Whatever. I'm not here to talk about my petty issues. Moving on.

June 20, 2015 (one month after the Earth's magical core exploded)

**Knock Knock Knock**

"One sec!" I yelled towards the door, hastily shoving my wand into my bathrobe pocket. Seriously who comes at two in the morning?

"Yes?"

I smiled to the man in front of me. Though I would rather slam the door in his face, a quick swipe of legillimency revealed that my house was surrounded and all he really wanted to do was talk, so it wouldn't make much sense to piss the dude off.

"My name is Agent Coulson I'm from SHIELD, it's a branch of the government that you've… hopefully never heard of, sorry about the early hour, may I come in?"

"Sure," I waved my hand towards the living room, "I'll make tea."

"Actually Miss Fraye, do you have coffee? It's been a long night."

I clenched my jaw and smiled. While the man may be polite, tea was courtesy. He's at my house. In the middle of the night. Weather or not I sleep in the middle of the night is irrelevant, but he has no right to ask for something not offered.

"Of course Mr. Coulson."

"Agent, if you don't mind."

Oh he'll get his coffee. Coffee mixed with veritaserum and whatever ingredients I can put in it to make it taste as disgusting as possible.

I walked back into the living room two mugs, one tea one overly drugged coffee, in hand.

Handing him his cup, I smoothed my robe out under me and sat down.

"Now", I smiled with a few too many teeth, "What was it you wanted again?"

"I was going to ask you to come and join SHIELD. There've been recordings of increasing frequencies that indicate magic being performed in this house." He looked a little surprised at himself, but not to the point of suspecting his drink.

I put on my best confused face, "Magic, Agent Coulson? I'm not sure I quite understand what you're talking about."

The look he shot at me could've been described as patronizing at best. "I think you do Miss Fraye."

Time to get Sirius- wait sorry, _serious._

"Agent Coulson, what will you do if I don't agree to come with you?"

He tried to stop himself but blurt out, "Take you by force, erase your records, and keep you at headquarters. Magic is far too powerful to be left uncheck."

Now I smirked.

"Agent, magic has been around longer than the planet. It has _always_ been unchecked. Either there's another reason, or you're being lied to."

I placed a bodybind on him and started packing things into a small bottomless bag I kept by the front door.

"Your agency most likely wants to use me as a weapon, which I'm sorry, but that can never be allowed to happen." I raised my voice as I went up stairs to pack my clothes.

"There have been entire magic communities up until a short while ago, so I can only conclude you are coming after me now because I have no support."

I poked my head around the banister and grinned at the man.

"Thing is, _Mr._Coulson, I have never needed support, and I never will."

I walked into the living room, "You'll be completely immobile for the next thirty? Yes thirty minutes. Have fun."

I apparated with a sharp crack.

Hello France,


End file.
